oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Feast of Emotion
Dexter sat in the office of the Oceanic Record's Headquarters. He'd just finished a boatload of paperwork which contained the signing of new artists and the paying of others. Even though he didn't like doing it, it meant the prosperity of his label and he'd put that above anything. Plus, Lucina had decided she wanted to take a vacation which was the most selfish thing he'd heard her say. His hair laid over his forehead and he frowned his face. To add on to his frustration, Dexter had to been left alone. Knock, Knock. There were two soft taps on his office door. Arm lifting, Dexter threw Tenrairyu by her hilt and allowed the tip of the blade to pierce through the hinges of his door which caused it to fall over. Behind it stood a girl who seemed to be the same age as Dexter. She wore a skin-tight blue Marine leotard with a badge mounted on it. Her own dark-skinned complexion match Dexter's own. She had a beautiful long green mane which flew in the wind as she slightly turned her head to the hinges that were no long existant. Shifting her view back onto Dexter, she stared at him for a minute and waited in silence. From behind her, a man standing at three feet rushed through the door gasping for air. The man was elderly evident by the wrinkles across his skin and his color-less hair. The man jumped on top of Dexter's desk kicking his papers off. He rubbed his hands in a mischevious manner and spoke, "Hehe, Dex-sama!" he exclaimed, mouth wide opening showing off his disgusting rotting brown teeth. "T-That b-broken d-door is gonna' cost you around 200,000." Hand flopping, Dexter simply nodded in agreement kicking the man out of his office. That man's name was old man Spinkles--Dexter's contracted Carpenter who purposely ripped him off because he knew Dexter was too busy to even argue prices with him. Dexter was not blind to this fact, but he never complained because Spinkles always got the job done within that same day. No matter how big or how little. Returning his attention to the shedevil in his room, Dexter smiled as she began to walk through the door's entrance. Her sexy curvaceous frame completely destroyed his eyes as she swayed her hips left and right, allowing her breast to jump up and down with each step. Nose turned up, she kept her guard up by keeping her hands up and erupted in flames. "I won't waste my time," she began, inching closer until finally, she stood about three feet away from the Thug's desk. "What is it you had to tell me, Dragon D. Dexter." "Wow, wow, wubzy! Gaaah damn!" Dexter exclaimed as his mind flooded with dirty thoughts. "Straight and to the point. It's been a hot minute since it was that easy, Wavecro Payton.. or for the events at Aurora, the Green Flash. Look, they even gave you a medal for you efforts, did you get all the credit for it?" "All the credit? You'd wish! They gave most of it to Vice-Admiral Solomon, other runts got promotions, but I got the highest as far as promotions go, Ensign, because he gave me the credit of capturing Flounder-" Payton paused for a short moment, "That has nothing to do with right now and why I'm here. I am not your friend and we are not equals. I only came because you said you had information on the land of Wavecro. I'm being accompanied by Sir Bambina, so if I were to even screech he'd be here and we'd easily take you down." First Dexter smiled, "I mean, yeah, I've got information on it." he then leaned back into his chair, "It is my territory now." He claimed, continuing his smirk. "S-So," Payton began to tremble and stumble over her words as her body shook as though she'd been preparing for a seizure. "You kill my mom and dad?!" Without waiting for a response, Payton lifted her leg and set it ablaze. "Jalapeno Rankyaku!" She screamed, releasing a crescent of compressed flames at Dexter hoping to light him on fire. Stationary, Dexter lifted his hand to where Tenrairyū pulled itself from the wall and magnetically attracted to his hand. In a single breath, he coated his blade with Busoshoku Haki allowing him to effective block her strike. The collision shook not only his office but created a burst of wind which pushed everything within it aside. Leaping backward, Payton was thrown back out of the room past where she entered. Face turning red, she reached down to grip her left. "I can take him on, right? No, I have to! Master Bambina has taught me so much!" She thought, pulling herself back to her natural stance. Batting her eyebrows at Dexter, Payton's face changed into an angry look but she spoke to him in a rather calm manner. "Don't you dare call Wavecro your land, or I'll kill you!" She threatened, releasing her leg and standing firm. "Wavecro," She paused throwing her face into her forearm and breast. "belongs to my mom and dad!!" She'd shout again, lifting her head revealing her face to be painted by a river of tears. Sighing, Dexter kept a keen eye on Payton. "She seemed to have forgotten about why she even came here in the first place." Even then, he listened to her grief and allowed her to carry on. The Thug looked down his sword's blade as it laid on his table and noticed something rather mindblowing. As he released his hand from Tenrairyū's grip he noticed that her blade did not return to his silver make and instead had remained black. "What the hell?" he asked himself, eyes etched onto the sword's new blade. "Tenrairyū has reached a new level..." "Shit girl, I planned on carrying out my bad guy act a bit longer. But somethin' came up. Wavecro Payton, correct?" He asked, rhetorically, only to continue on with what he'd been saying. "Yes, I claimed Wavecro as my land," he paused, "But do you know the true story behind that situation?" Wiping her face and clearing her tears, Payton remembered she stood before the enemy. Even though she struggled to control her emotions, allowing them to run wild in front of an enemy was extremely dangerous. "As far as I'm concerned, your story may as well be bullshit." Eyes rolling, she went on. "I read the paper, 'The Hoodlum Duo Strikes again. Dragon D. Dexter and Blumenthal Gerhard lay waste to Wavecro to claim it as their own!" Air quoting the headline typed up by the World Government. Quiet for a moment, Dexter threw his hand on his chin. For a split second, he remained in awe of what just happened to his blade, but he had something else to worry about. "Damn right!" He began, "Fuck yeah! Way to go World Government. You've got some good lookin' titles. Hell yeah!" He continued this pattern smiling. "Listen, Payton... I ave nothing against the choices people make as far as career paths. Most 'cause you're hot, but whatever. However, I do have a problem with people who are oblivious. Even you should know that after the events of Aurora... the World Government is rather... crafty?" There was a slight pause in his tone as his hoodie began to ruffle and his companion he met on Wavecro crawled out of his hoodie. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Payton roared, dashing at a sitting Dexter with her leg high over her head smashing onto his desk. "To think I'd even care is wild! You have no right to judge me! You're worse than scum!" Shaking his head in disappointment, Dexter held his hand out in front of himself. A silver disk appeared under his hand spinning violently but remained trained underneath the taming of his hand. "ZONE," he uttered allowing the silver disk to expand into a dome that covered the entire office and then some. Reaching to his desk he threw a pen into Payton's direction but missed intentionally. Passing her head, Dexter waited for the right moment. The perception of time seemed to have slowed down around him and Payton. After the pen made it just past her bein, Dexter quickly snapped his fingers disappearing from view only to reappear in the place of the pen. With his sword in hand, he slashed at Payton's back. Though, before the blade could make contact, Payton broke through her wall of emotions and senses and managed to detect his location just where the blow intended to land. Her only had been how she would deal with it. Yes, some had skill and proficiency to utilize Busoshoku Haki, but there was no way it'd defend her against Dexter's strike and she knew that. "'''Counter Top!" Upon her chant, the Marine's back stiffened. Once Dexter's blade crashed against Payton's back, the sound of two metals howling emulated, leaving Payton with a slightly torn outfit. Revealing her back coated into the black armor of busoshoku. Category:Role-Plays